Alas Rotas
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: one-shot que relata un acto perverso del que es victima una joven... y de aquel que la rescata de si misma (espero que les guste) roguexyukino


HOLA EL DIA DE HOY LE STRAIGO UN ONE-SHOT DE UNA PAREJA DE LA QUE NUNCA HABIA ESCRITO, POR FAVOR SI LES GUSTO DIGANME PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO DE ELLOS DOS… EN FIN ESPERO LES GUSTE… n.n

.

.

.

Ella caminaba por las cales de la ciudad, ya era tarde y empezaba a nevar, parecía un tanto aturdida, desconcertada… se tambaleaba de un lado a otro como si no estuviera del todo consiente… es muy hermosa… sin duda, más de un hombre que transita por la misma cera se ha querido aprovechar de su estado y el vestido corto… algo no está bien con ella sus ojos claramente lo dicen… están al borde del llanto…

.

Sus lamentos se clavan en el corazón de quien la escucha llorar, desgarra el alma el tono en que su vos pude auxilio… una ayuda que por más cruel que parezca no llega…

.

¿Cómo llego a estar así?...

.

Era una fría tarde de noviembre, el viento helado ondeaba con ligereza la copa de los arboles, haciendo que las hojas secas cayeran al suelo, sus pisadas provocaban en ellas un crujido… un sonido hipnótico y hermoso que con su figura angelical, cualquiera que presenciara había jurado que era una bella aparición…

Era verdaderamente preciosa, con su belleza provocaba un rubor en todas las personas, verle hacía sentir que tu cuerpo flotase con el viento, era un ser espectral que con su cautivante risa te transportaba a dimensiones jamás creídas por el ser humano... sus ojos chocolate que envolvían el alma en un oscuro pozo sin retorno, no necesitarías regreso, cualquiera que cayera jamás hubiera querido salir… su cabello plateado que volaba de un lado a otro cual pétalo al viento… su hermosa silueta que invitaba a cualquiera a caer en su juego… así era ella… una hermosa mariposa que jugaba a ser una obra divina… lo era… lo es…

.

"hola" la interrumpe un joven de cabellera castaña

"hola" le responde con una de sus hermosas sonrisas, es tan amable… tan inocente… tan ajena al mal que ronda a veces sobre la faz de la tierra…

Aquel "hola" había marcado su destino de la manera más cruel en la que se puede tachar la vida de una mujer… si alguien tan solo se lo hubiera dicho… si le hubieran dicho que no todo es como un cuento de hadas… que las princesas nunca son salvadas por absolutamente nadie…

.

"te ves muy hermosa" son palabras que abren la caja de pandora, provocando que dentro de poco la peor pesadilla de aquella joven se vuelva realidad…

"gracias" responde mientras sus mejillas se colorean en tonos carmesí… toma su chaqueta y se dispone a emprender el camino que su acompañante girara…

.

Sin siquiera saberlo pronto llega a una casa…en el interior un considerable número de personas aguardan, todas ellas absortas en su propio mundo corrompido de falsedad… ella por su parte se desprende de su abrigo azul y toma dirección hacia la parte superior de la casa… está muy nerviosa, ha temblado en un par de ocasiones "la casa está llena de personas" es lo que piensa para consolarse y creer que se mantiene exenta de que su acompañante trate de propasarse con ella…

"por fin a solas" habla él, mientras cierra la puerta a sus espaldas, callando así la música que resuena en la planta baja… ella le da una sonrisa nerviosa cuando se da cuenta de que probablemente aquello es algo malo…

El se acerca lentamente a ella aprisionándola contra la pared, olfatea su cabello mientras ella trata inútilmente de alejarlo… una lagrima llena de arrepentimiento rueda por su mejilla… aquella fue la peor decisión de su vida… aparta al castaño para tratar de abrir la puerta… pero no se abre… empieza a golpearla con desenfreno mientras clama auxilio…

Él la toma por las muñecas tirándola al suelo con brusquedad… esta encima de ella, profanando con su lengua cada parte de su cuerpo… mientras ella grita… clama un poco de ayuda… en el pasillo se escuchan pasos… pasos de una persona que nunca llega a su rescate… él la golpea para que guarde silencio y ella se resiste… no puede permitir que alguien arrebate eso que ha estado cuidando con tanto recelo…

Grita… llora… ruega por un poco de misericordia mientras él la golpea con más fuerza, su cabeza golpea el suelo mientras que su mirada se fija en la pared… ahí por el pequeño espacio que prevalece entre el suelo y la puerta puede ver las sombras de las personas que pasan frente a la habitación… personas que la escuchan y sin embargo no llegan… por primera vez en su vida comprende la maldad humana… y en su corazón aparece un rencor… rencor que le invita a algún día ver a todas aquellas personas sumergidas en la absoluta desesperación… desesperación que ella vive y le carcome el alma en esos instantes…

Siente como el intruso se infiltra en su cuerpo y las lagrimas brotan con más intensidad mientras gemidos de dolor toman camino a través de su garganta… está rota… aquel bello ángel hecho de cristal se desfragmenta a cada segundo en mil piezas... piezas que jamás volverán a unirse…

Sierra los ojos recordando aquellas palabras que solía decir su hermana antes de morir "quiero volar por el cielo, como un ángel"… deseando poder escapar de su cruel realidad… poder también volar por el cielo… lejos… lejos de aquel infierno donde se encuentra…

Blasfema internamente sobre aquel dios del que todos hablan… y a la vez suplica que mande a alguien que preste su ayuda… pero nadie llega…

.

.

Corre, corre tan rápido como puede, dando una última vista a todos aquellos rostros que la miran burlones… corre dejando atrás sus objetos materiales… y más que eso dejando los fragmentos de su alma tirados en la alfombra de aquella habitación… su vestido roto sus zapatos en la mano… hace un frio de muerte pero no le importa… sigue corriendo mientras sus lagrimas se congelan en su rostro con la brisa…

Camina absorta ausente en un mundo lleno de sombras, camina por una calle solitaria mientras de tanto en tanto algún hombre pasa… y como si fuera poco trata de tocarla… cada vez ella lanza un quejido que se clava en el alma de aquellos hombres… que aunque lo desearan ya no pueden hacer nada… sienten que aquel pajarillo ya lleva rotas las alas…

Llega a un parque donde toma asiento… y debo admitir que aquella joven mostro fortaleza en su recorrido… por que cuando toma asiento se desase en llanto… trata de guardad silencio para no atraer vistas de ojos curiosos… teme despertar a las personas que residan alrededor de aquel parque…

Llora… llora y el cielo la acompaña en su dolor con aquellos copos de nieve que caen tan sutilmente como si la acariciaran… tiembla un poco al sentir aquel frio que le cala en los huesos… no puede más… no puede con la carga emocional que se acaba de echar a cuestas… desea terminar con todo y será por ello que corre una vez más hacia un puente frente al parque, mira hacia abajo… aquellos 30 metros le prometen aliviar su pena… sube al borde y alza los bazos sintiendo aquella briza que la hace flotar…

Alguien la toma por la cintura y ambos caen al suelo… "nada es tan malo…" murmura el joven al odio de la dama mientras le da un abrazo para calmarla… esta fría…

"no sabes nada" es el lamento que sale de sus labios mientras vuelve a llorar

"es verdad" le responde el mientras la cubre con su chaqueta, él la mira a los ojos… él lo sabe… está rota…

"quiero morir" le dice una vez más con las mejillas cubiertas de lagrimas, él la abraza tan dulcemente como puede… él es frio no sabe cómo hacerlo… la toma en varazos mientras sus siluetas se van perdiendo en la niebla de la noche…

.

.

.

El la miraba… la observaba dormida, envuelta en aquellas sabanas blancas… se había jurado protegerla de todo y de todos… no la conocía… pero sentía que si la dejaba sola era como abandonarse a si mismo… aquella hermosa joven que ahora estaba sobre su cama… ahora era alguien en su vida… y él aunque ella no lo consintiera seria parte de la suya…

Ella tiembla un poco... y un par de lagrimas traicioneras amenazan por salir una vez más… él se acerca y la abraza acariciando su cabellera plateada y besando su frente… el está ahí… el recogerá aquellos fragmentos…

"todo está bien" le dice en tono bajo mientras le acaricia la mejilla

"Rogue" le llama ella mientras un sonrojo se hace presente, el no es como el resto… ella lo sabe… él es tan distinto… su mirada, su voz, hacen creer a cualquiera, que el mundo de aquel joven es ajeno al resto de las personas… alejado de todos, tan introvertido… nunca va con la corriente… y ella está agradecida que le muestre aquel mundo donde él reside…

.

Ambos cruzan una mirada llena de complicidad... no necesitan palabras, no tienen cabida en esa habitación… sus ojos son los que hablan, los que gritan… los que dicen aquello que esos dos jóvenes acaban de comprender…

Se pertenecen… no pueden dejarse ir… ambos tientan a ser el apoyo que con tanto anhelo se encontraban buscando…

Él la había rescatado de sí misma… de aquel dolor… la había ayudado a salir de aquel amargo recuerdo… remplazando cada secuela que había dejado aquel bastardo en ella… y que ahora suplía cada beso, cada caricia que se había propuesto el pelinegro a dejar en su cuerpo… borrando así cada huella del pasado…

Ella lo había rescatado de las sombras… de la soledad… de la incertidumbre que le rondaba el cuerpo al darse cuenta que estaba solo… solo en aquel basto universo… solo… ella había roto esa soledad… había llenado aquel frío departamento con risas… con la calidez de su cuerpo… cada habitación ahora encerraba un hermoso recuerdo…

Ambos se habían rescatado…

"Yukino" la llama en tono bajo mientras la abraza

"Rogue, te amo" le dice ella mientras un ardor se aloja en su rostro

"te amo Yuki" le susurra para después ahogar su aliento en un cálido beso…

¿Separarse?... Nunca… aquel pajarillo había decidido nunca emprender vuelo… "libertad" era una absurda palabra que encontraba en los brazos de aquel que la rescato…

.

.

.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME n.n


End file.
